James Robertson (Asteroid Base)
| title = Station Commander | stationed = Asteroid Base-Alpha | rank = Commander | insignia1 = | actorsource = | actor = | player = James Amey }} Commander James Robertson was commanding officer of the Federation station Asteroid Base-Alpha. (Star Trek: Asteroid Base) He formerly commanded the , a vessel (alternate time line) and served under Commodore William Quy. Early Life Robertson was born on the 7th of June 2354 on the . His father was killed during an attack by Orion pirates and his mother died in child birth. However, Robertson was adopted and raised by the commander of the vessel, Captain Thomas Hopstaken. Starfleet Academy Robertson entered Starfleet Academy when he reached the age of 16. He took the entrance exam at the London center and passed with top marks. His tactical prowess and leadership abilities were noted and as a direct result, his first posting was under William Quy as the "Bravo Team" leader of the "Hazard Team", an experiment being carried out by Starfleet security. Co-commanding the Hazard Team Shipped off fresh from the academy to serve under Lieutenant Quy on the as leader of "Bravo Team", one of the two divisions that made up the "Hazard Team", Robertson learned a lot about the burdens of command, and about making decisions in the heat of the moment, decisions that came to be regretted later. The Hazard Team faced and made a lot of enemies and were a crucial part of many battles, battles against foes such as Romulans, Rogue Klingon houses and drug crazed Tellarites. Robertson and Quy both came to be respected highly by the admiralty and when the Hazard team was disbanded, both were awarded with combat readiness medals and the fleet admirals cross. Starship Command (alternate time line) During the Gamma Quadrant Conflict, Robertson was placed in command of the USS Khitomer and partook in the Battle of Deep Space Nine. During this battle, Robertson's vessel inadvertently collided with the vessel piloted by Amber Munro, the damage caused to both vessels resulted in a mutual destruction, however the Enterprise and the Guardian were able to get the majority of both crews to safety. Asteroid Base-Alpha Seasons 1-3 Robertson's time on AB: Alpha has been... A bumpy ride to say the least, Robertson started out as a lieutenant in the position of Operations officer under Captain Grizz however, when Amber Munro arrived on board the station following Grizz's death things took a downward turn for Robertson as he was demoted to transporter chief, and too the rank of ensign, however during the course of the war with the Ban'mar Robertson gained the respect of Captain Munro and by the end of the year was promoted to the rank of lieutenant commander and given the position of Strategic Operations officer on board the station. This was the position that Robertson was seen in last before the cancellation of the series. Season 4 When Star Trek: Asteroid Base came back in 2009 Robertson was seen to be the station's executive officer, with the rank of commander serving beside Amber Munro, what happened between season 3 and 4 that got him promoted to this position is, as of yet, unknown, however Robertson's promotion to executive officer also brought him a much more crucial role in the series, a few episodes into the series, following some outlandish actions from Munro, including activating the restricted and dangerous engine system on board the station Robertson was forced to relieve her of duty under Starfleet Regulation 619 (Authorizing the removal of a CO from duty under the conditions that they are emotionally compromised), with the 'help' of John Sheppard and the use of some clever tractor beam tactics from the station fighter wings the station was eventually brought to a halt. However by the time this was done the station had already been severely damaged, maybe beyond repair. Robertson, as the commander of the station following Munro's removal is now overseeing the repair work. Relationships Throughout his four years of service on the station, Robertson has developed a number of relationships with members of the crew. Nate Janeway Nate Janeway had been the first officer throughout many of the years that Robertson had served on AB, he holds a great deal of respect for the man and following his inability to return for season 4, Robertson replaced his position as XO, the 'in-verse' explanation for what happened is yet to be revealed. Richard Quy Robertson has come to respect Richard Quy a lot during his years on AB: Alpha, the old man has helped him in a variety of circumstances, including persuading Munro to give him his position back. Part of his respect for this man comes from serving under his son, a part of Robertson's life the the fleet admiral is as of yet, unaware of. Amber Munro The woman whose ship he destroyed in an alternate time line, the woman who he relieved of command from her much loved position. To an outsider reading reports Robertson must seem to have some form of grudge against Munro, however Robertson's opinion of Munro is quite the opposite, in fact he respects her a great deal, it has been hinted at throughout the series that Robertson may have feelings for Munro, however this has not been confirmed by any official source. Robertson told Munro of his respect for her on the recent mission to the pre-warp planet. John Sheppard Although Robertson has seen John Sheppard betray many, he has come to respect the man both on an official and personal level. Robertson has recently promoted Sheppard to executive officer. A Set Fate Decommissioning It is known that some incarnation of James Robertson will be present at AB: Alpha's final decommissioning ceremony set around 40 years from the current series. It is known that Robertson served as the stations commander for a great deal of time during this episode and a more 'intimate' relationship between Robertson and Munro is hinted at. It is unclear whether Robertson ever left the station for another post at any point during the 40 years. External Links *{UFP} Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet commanders